A Mouthful
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Set during the episode "Oh Brother It Up". CeCe is desperate for a job and Logan is willing to hire her, however he needs to interview her first. When things go sour, CeCe will do "anything" to get hired and Logan is more than willing to give her a shot. SMUT. Cece x Logan. Rated M.


**A/N**: So this is one of the several _Shake It Up! _stories starring **Logan Hunter **that I'll be doing. So far I've got another male-on-female one planned after this as well as a male-on-male story. None of these stories are related to each other in any way nor do they serve as sequels or prequels to any other stories. Please **REVIEW!**

**This one-shot takes place during the episode ****_Oh Brother It Up _****in season 3. Like with my other stories, this uses actual scenes from the episode but either extends and/or adds "off-screen" moments to it.**

**Warning: **Contains sexual content not suitable for those under the age of 15-16.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Shake It Up! _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content and/or material.

* * *

CeCe Jones sat in the manager's office of Bob's Kabobs, happily enthusiastic and hopeful that she'd be told that she was hired right then and there. However the teenage boy with the gorgeous hair sitting behind the desk across from her was sporting an expression that had her assuming the worst.

Earlier that day CeCe and her best-friend Rocky were strolling the mall, complaining about their lack of funds when out of the blue they ran into Logan Hunter, the manager of Bob's Kabobs who happened to overhear their conversation as he was tossing a coin into the mall fountain, only for CeCe to intercept and steal his quarter mid-air. Much to the two girl's surprise, Logan had actually offered to hire them if they were up for it. At the time Logan seemed nice enough to CeCe, maybe a little dorky and eccentric, but rather cute. The red-head liked Logan's long, sexy hair, and handsome face.

However when the duo followed Logan to their future place of employment, the teenage boy revealed that he was required to interview both of them before he could officially hire either of the girls. CeCe wasn't worried though, judging by the way Logan had been checking her out the entire time the red-head figured she'd be hired on the spot, and if anything she could always work her charms on him. Once Rocky had finished with her interview, she walked out of the tiny office and wished her best-friend luck. CeCe then entered and after Logan had asked her a series of standard workplace questions, the interview had concluded in less than 30 minutes.

"So? ... Am I hired?" CeCe said with a grin, not taking the situation too seriously.

"Uh, wow. Well CeCe, I gotta admit I'm not impressed." Logan said, frowning.

"But you said-"

"I said I'd _consider _hiring you, I never said it was for sure." Logan explained.

"What! Well what about Rocky!?" CeCe asked, shocked.

"Rocky? She did just fine, I think she'll make a great addition to the Bob's Kabobs family." Logan said, smiling.

"Aw, dude no way! Why did you drag me all the way here if you weren't even gonna hire me!" CeCe asked, irritated.

"Well to be 100% honest I offered you the job 'cause I thought you were pretty hot." Logan admitted, making CeCe raise an eyebrow. "But I didn't think you'd have such terrible work ethic. I mean you're crazy-hot CeCe, but that's not enough to seal the deal."

CeCe was ready to walk right out of that office and never step foot in Bob's Kabobs ever again, however Logan's admission of thinking she was hot suddenly gave her an idea.

"Okay well ... if you hire me I'll go on a date with you." CeCe bargained, earning a large grin from Logan.

"Ha! You're not the first to try that one on me, Red. I'm not gonna hire a slacker for some date."

CeCe bit her lip, she was getting desperate. _Think of the money, think of the money, think of the money. _CeCe motivated herself.

"I'll let you see my tits." CeCe blurted out.

"What?" Logan said, completely caught off guard. However before he could say anything CeCe stood from her chair and quickly lifted up her shirt, completely exposing her bra-covered tits to the teenage boy.

"Oh ZAM!" Logan said, wide-eyed as he stared at CeCe's nice, firm C-cup tits concealed beneath her red bra. Logan swallowed hard as he felt the blood rush to his groin, an erection quickly growing in his pants just as an idea was growing in his head. Things were about to get interesting...

"Okay! So I'm hired right? Cool, thanks! I'll start first thing next week!" CeCe said cheerfully as she covered herself, walking towards the door.

"Not so fast!" Logan called out to the red-head who was almost out the door.

"Ugh, come on! I showed you my boobs!" CeCe groaned, quickly growing impatient.

"Yeaaaaah, sorry but I'm afraid that's not gonna cut it. Nice tits though." Logan remarked smugly.

"Seriously!? You have GOT to be kidding me!" CeCe said angrily, she'd had enough. "You know what? Fuck you, I don't need your shitty job."

"Well now that you mention it ... maybe there is _something_ you could do." Logan said as he leaned back in his chair, catching CeCe's attention as she quickly turned back towards him.

"What is it? Tell me I'll do anything!" CeCe demanded as she walked back to Logan's desk.

"Anything?" Logan asked.

"Anything."

"Okay then CeCe, if you want a job here at Bob's Kabobs ... you've gotta take a mouthful of _my kabob." _Logan said as he leaned back in his chair so that CeCe could see his hand grabbing the bulge in his pants.

CeCe blushed hard, completely at a loss for words. Did Logan seriously just say what she thought he said!? The red-head was furious.

"You're a fucking pervert." CeCe cursed as she stormed towards the door.

"Have fun wearing last season's clothing lines!" Logan called out, stopping CeCe in her tracks.

_Fuck ... think of the money CeCe. Kabob = Money = Clothes. _CeCe mentally contemplated as she turned back around.

"Thaaaaat's right. Think of those clothes CeCe." Logan teased as he folded his hands behind his head, leaning back.

"So I just ... suck it?" CeCe asked as she slowly paced back towards Logan's desk for the second time.

"Yeah! Unless you beg for more." Logan joked smugly. CeCe was growing to hate this boy by the second, the way he was so arrogant and full of himself. She hoped she'd never have to see him in the future (wink.)

"Blegh. Only in your dreams." CeCe said as she mentally slapped herself. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she needed that money and if getting a mouthful of dick was the only way to do it, then so be it.

"Oh gosh, you can do this CeCe..." the red-head whispered to herself as she got down on her knees beneath Logan's desk, her face inches from his lap.

"You know, I've never gotten a blowjob from a red-head before." Logan said arrogantly as he leaned back and unzipped the fly of his jeans, completely satisfied with himself that this was happening.

CeCe took a deep breath before moving her hands towards Logan's lap reaching three fingers and thumb into the teenage boy's pants. As she snaked her hand through a thick jungle of pubic hair, her fingers finally made contact with hot, hard flesh. CeCe found her target and quickly slid the large, rod-shaped appendage through Logan's open fly. _No way it can't be THAT big..._

"Holy shit." CeCe cursed as her jaw dropped. Out sprang Logan's thick, long dick pointing straight up from his fly throbbing against her palm. She couldn't even fully close her hand around it, it was so fat! CeCe looked up at Logan who was sporting the cockiest smile she had ever seen.

"I know right? The ladies love little Logan." Logan smiled to himself as CeCe kept a firm grip on him.

"You're fucking hung like an animal!" CeCe blurted out, astonished at the massive rod. She couldn't believe how big it was, or what it was doing to her ... CeCe actually kind of _wanted _to suck it now. As if it released some kind of pheromone that drew her towards it. Now she knew why Logan was so full of himself, he definitely had the dick to back it up. It was beautifully shaped from it's long thick vein-covered shaft, to the pulsating mushroom-like tip. CeCe needed this dick in her mouth.

"Yeah well it's not gonna suck itself so get to it Red I haven't got all- Ohh!" Logan moaned mid-sentence as the touch of a slippery, wet tongue pressed up underneath his tip. Logan shivered as CeCe's tongue made contact with his penis.

CeCe gave the big, tan rod in her hand a few playful kitty-licks, running her tongue from the bottom of Logan's shaft up to his tip, knowing it was the most sensitive part.

"Haa ... Zam! Use that tongue." Logan moaned as the red-head between his legs licked his dick.

CeCe circled her tongue around Logan's big head, swirling it around the big stiff tip. Making the boy moan.

"Unhh whoa. You're actually kinda good at this." Logan moaned, surprised at CeCe's techniques.

"You haven't seen anything yet." CeCe teased as she placed her soft lips against the thick tip, giving it a kiss. As Logan panted she hesitated for a few seconds, teasing him before finally sinking her head downward, plunging Logan's big cock into her mouth.

"Ohhhh! ZAM!" Logan moaned out loud, throwing his head back as CeCe engulfed his penis into her warm, wet mouth.

CeCe would have grinned if her mouth wasn't so full at the moment. The red-head got her mouth half-way down Logan's big dick and up her throat before needing to pull back to keep from gagging. CeCe slid her lips upward, sucking on the long phallus as it retracted from her mouth with a loud slurp.

"Ohoo baby, ngh!" Logan moaned from the tight suction of CeCe's mouth. He knew she was trying to adjust to his impressive girth but he wasn't going to wait all day for that. Logan's hands traveled down and grabbed two fistfuls of CeCe's fiery red hair.

"Mm?" CeCe moaned as Logan pulled her head off his dick, leaving only the tip between her lips. She looked up at him to see a wild lust-filled smile on his face, as their eyes gazed she suddenly felt Logan's hands push her head down.

"Uahhaa! Ohh, CeCe!" Logan yelled out as he bucked his hips upward off the chair, forcing CeCe's head down and his dick up into her throat.

"Mmph!" CeCe's moaned, muffled as Logan forcibly shoved his massive schlong into her throat. She couldn't take the thick thing all at once.

"Yeahh! Yeah that's it!" Logan moaned, his eyes rolling back as CeCe's mouth sent waves of pleasure through him.

CeCe gripped onto Logan's thighs, trying to keep herself balanced as he roughly assaulted her mouth. Quickly, Logan repeated his motions, gripping her by her hair as he roughly forced her down onto his dick back and forth again and again.

"Mmmmm!" CeCe protested as Logan went faster, fucking her face.

"Unh suck that dick you little whore." Logan groaned, making CeCe raise an eyebrow. The teen boy felt his balls begin to tighten as the pleasure was becoming too much. "Oh man! Fuuuck CeCe, I'm-I'm gonna cum!"

CeCe's eyes went wide as Logan pushed and pulled her mouth as fast as possible, ramming his cock down her throat.

"Ohhhhh zam! Zam! ZAAAAM!" Logan yelled he as his dick began shooting out thick white ropes of sticky cum into CeCe's mouth, coating her tongue and throat as she began swallowing it.

"Mff!" CeCe groaned as she pushed her mouth off of Logan's dick, gasping for air as his cum dripped down her throat.

"Unhh..." Logan moaned deeply as he was still cumming, shooting his hot load onto CeCe's surprised face.

"Aw gross!" CeCe blurted out as Logan's hot cum ran down her face, oozing slowly towards her lips and down her chin. Logan sat back in his chair, panting hard as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Zam ... consider yourself hired. I'll see you tomororow." Logan said.

* * *

CeCe walked out of Logan's office, having wiped all the cum from her face. Rocky quickly rejoined her outside of Bob's Kabobs.

"So? How'd the interview go?" Rocky asked.

"Well it was long, hard and quite the mouthful."

"Really? I thought it was pretty easy. Well I'm gonna grab a kabob, did you want one?" Rocky asked.

"No thanks. I've had enough kabob for one day." CeCe said, laughing internally at her own little inside joke.


End file.
